


Just Gimme One Night

by Magentas_Nightmare



Series: Merle Dixon Oneshots [67]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, First time with a man;), Merle and Denise are GOALS, Merle the seducer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare
Summary: Merle rolls the dice with a newly single Denise and comes up lucky:)
Relationships: Denise Cloyd/Merle Dixon
Series: Merle Dixon Oneshots [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1337284
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Just Gimme One Night

Denise was just about to close down the clinic for the day after treating a small infected cut for Rosita. She was still in a state of heartbreak after spending two weeks without Tara. She still couldn't pin down what had gone wrong but it was what it was. Tara decided to move out because the fighting just never ended and she couldn't argue that it had been for the best. Her day to day life was much more peaceful, but it was lonely.

She looked up in time to see Merle Dixon walk in and she sighed, wondering what Daryl's older brother could be needing at 9 pm.

“Hey, you closed already?” he asked.

“No, it's OK. Come on in.”

He had never come to see her before and she wondered what he could possibly want.

“I don't mean to bother you with this, but I think my wrist is infected...I had a blister and I tried to take care of it myself.”

She motioned for him to sit down on an exam table near the window and pulled on a clean pair of gloves as he started to unfasten the straps on his prosthetic. He paused before removing it to warn her and it hit her for the first time that Merle was a little awkward with women when it was one on one.

“It's kinda bad...I don't wanna make you uncomfortable,” he warned her as he pulled off a long-sleeved shirt, stripping down to a white undershirt he had on underneath.

“I'm a medical person, I've seen it all at this point,” she assured him.

To her astonishment, he had a pretty serious infection setting in and by the looks of it, it must have been painful.

“You should have come to see me sooner,” she winced and started to examine the wound where his hand had once been.

“Sorry,” he answered. 'I just don't like to bother anyone...I know people are only letting me stay because of Daryl.”

“You're one of us, Merle,” she explained. “If you live here, you're an Alexandrian.”

“I guess so. Can you fix it?” he asked.

She pulled some antiseptic off a shelf and began to clean the area gently.

“I think so, but you can't let things get red and angry looking like this, OK?” she pressed.

“OK.”

Denise cleaned the area where a blister had become infected and dressed it with clean bandages.

“You can't wear your prosthetic until it's healed. You should actually leave the one you have with me and I'll see if I can make it safer for you, maybe I can add some padding to protect your wrist.”

“You'd do that?” he frowned in confusion.

“I'm really not a doctor, Merle, but I'll do whatever I can to help. I did go to medical school so I got put in this position whether I can really do it or not,” she shrugged.

“You're really smart, Denise. You're the right woman for the job,” he nodded. “My wrist feels better already.”

“Thanks,” she sighed. “You're sweet.”

“Things still on the rocks with Tara?” he asked, to her surprise.

“Yeah, it's over.”

“Sorry to hear that,” he said.

Merle was the last person she expected sympathy from but it was really nice all the same.

“I appreciate that...this world gets kinda lonely sometimes.”

“You're a beautiful woman, there's no way you'll stay lonely long,” he said.

“Oh...well, thanks,” she grinned.

The compliment was very unexpected and she didn't know how to take it.

“I know it's probably a little harder to find someone in this world when you're not straight, but I still think you'll find another woman soon. You're a stunner.”

“You're gonna make me blush,” she giggled and realized that she was more flattered than made sense.

Denise loved women, but there was something about the sound of his voice and the way he was being so sweet that moved her. Here and there, she had found men attractive, and she couldn't deny that there was something about Merle Dixon...something very sexy.

“I still got it,” he chuckled. “I used to love making women blush.”

“I have a feeling you were good at it.”

“Not too bad. I think you're the first woman I made blush in years and you don't even like men, so I'm counting that as a double win,” he joked.

“You know, it's kinda funny, I've never even kissed a man before,” she admitted.

Denise couldn't help noticing how broad his shoulders were and how toned his arms were in his sleeveless undershirt. Merle was in his 50s but he didn't look like it, he could pass for 40 any day. She was 32 years old now if she was counting correctly and she couldn't deny enjoying this random encounter with him.

“Never?” he asked. “Not even as a teenager?”

“Never. The guys I grew up with didn't like me.”

“Why not?”

“They teased me about my weight,” she shrugged.

“I don't get it,” he frowned. “You got the perfect body.”

“Excuse me?”

“Well...I don't wanna weird you out or anything,” he prefaced.

“No, tell me what you mean,” she almost begged.

“I just mean, you got...wait, are you gonna get all pissed off if I'm kinda frank with you?” he checked.

“No.”

“You've got an amazing body, Denise. You got wide hips, nice big boobs, and a great ass...you're definitely my type, even if I'm not yours. Just sayin'.”

“Wow...thanks!” she grinned, “and you used the word 'boobs' and everything...wow.”

Something about him was so unexpected and she didn't know what to do about the way he was making her feel. He was endearingly clueless and sexy all at once.

“Did I go and make this weird?” he asked as he reached for his shirt to put it back on.

“I never had a man say anything like that to me before,” she explained.

“That's hard to believe. I was really excited to start hitting on you when I first showed up here until Daryl told me I'd never have a shot,” he laughed. “I didn't realize that you don't like men. I was just about to walk over to your house with a bunch of flowers before Daryl caught me. Thank God he did cause I would have died of embarrassment.”

Denise was struck by how flattered she felt and wondered if it meant more than simple flattery. She missed Tara, but after endless bickering, they still weren't seeing eye to eye and she hated being alone.

“Nobody has ever brought me flowers before,” she shrugged. “That might have been nice.”

“I could still bring you flowers,” he said, “if you ever wanted me to.”

“I'd like that a lot,” she said, and their eyes connected then as the whole atmosphere changed.

There was a strange silence then and she couldn't be sure if they were still talking about flowers or not. All she did know is that, for some strange reason, she couldn't peel her eyes away from his body.

“Merle?”

“Yeah?”

“Never mind, it's probably dumb.”

“No, what is it?”

“I just felt like...” she paused and shook her head. She couldn't possibly say it to him.

“Tell me what you need,” he said and her knees almost buckled.

How did he know that she needed something from him? Was it written all over her face?

“I just never kissed a man before...I never had a man tell me he was interested so it never came up and I was wondering what it might be like.”

Merle grinned then and it was undeniably sexy.

“You sayin' I can give it a shot?” he asked.

“Only if you wanted to,” she answered softly.

“Oh, I want to,” he winked.

Merle approached her as if in slow motion and as he came to stand right in front of her she realized how much bigger and taller he was. She felt small before him, almost vulnerable, and she liked that.

He lay his hand on her cheek then and looked right into her eyes.

“I gotta make this good if I get to be the first man, don't I?” he said.

“Uh huh,” she answered absentmindedly.

He was so hot then that she couldn't seem to locate her brain in the cloud of lust. She closed her eyes and felt him moving in closer and finally his lips landed on her own and his hand crept around the back of her neck as his injured arm snaked around her waist. He lay a few slow simple kisses on her lips and then she was touching him back and everything changed.

Out of nowhere, she was pulling him in close and his tongue was moving naturally into her mouth. She had to look straight up to reach is mouth and she found that his eyes were closed as he kissed her. He held her so tight that she was sure this was more than a normal man/woman kiss, it had to be.

Denise didn't know where it was supposed to end or what was normal but it felt so good to be in his embrace. Before she knew what was what, she felt her back come to rest against a wall and he was kissing her even more passionately. Her heart thumped in her chest and she felt dizzy with need for him. His strong arms and perfect lips...everything was so overpowering and intense.

His mouth moved finally from her lips to her neck and she held his face right there, just below her right ear.

“You're so fuckin' beautiful, Denise...I want you so bad.”

“You do?”

“I always have.”

He reached down with his left hand to grip her behind the knee and pulled it up around his upper thigh, she was so short that wrapping her leg around his hips or waist was impossible. He thrust slowly against her and she whimpered into his mouth desperately. Denise was so high on his touch, she wanted to tear off her scrubs and that was not a feeling she every expected.

She felt every hair stand on end with goosebumps erupting all over her skin. She didn't make rash decisions and a part of her still missed Tara, but she couldn't slow it down now, she couldn't resist.

“I want you too,” she sighed as he continued to thrust against her slow and steady.

“I wanna be good to you, honey. Just gimme one night, Denise. I wanna try and make you mine. I know it's a long shot, but I still want to try.”

He sounded so desperate and she was drowning in the way it felt to be so desired.

“Take me home,” she panted as he gripped her ass and pulled her in closer.

“Lock up and meet me at my place,” he growled into her neck. “Don't overthink it, just let me do you right.”

Denise nodded her head and then he was gone. Her whole body was trembling from anxious energy and she locked up quickly, wondering if she should go home first to clean up or not. She decided against it. If she went home, she might try to talk herself out of doing something so irrational.

What would it feel like to be with a man? What if she let herself fall for him? What did her desires mean?

/

She knocked on his door and looked up and down the street to see if anyone else in Alexandria was up and judging her.

“Hey,” he grinned down at her when he opened the door. “If you changed your mind, it's OK.”

“I didn't...why? Did you?”

“Hell no,” he said, grabbing hold of her to pull her inside his home.

Merle lived alone in the smallest and least impressive home in Alexandria and she had never been inside his house before.

Denise surrendered to him instantly as he walked her into his living room and sat her down on the couch.

“I never thought I'd get to kiss you, I was probably a little over-excited back there,” he explained.

“I've never been kissed like that.”

“Never?”

“No.”

“Would it be too much to ask you to stay the night?” he asked.

“You should know, I really don't know what I'm doing with a man.”

“That's OK. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. I just want you to stay, even if you don't want sex...I haven't been able to hang onto a woman at night for years,” he said.

“I definitely want more, I just don't know what I'm doing,” she pressed.

“We could just see what happens, no pressure,” he said.

“OK.”

“You wanna come lay down?” he asked.

“Sure.”

She followed him down the hall to his room and he pulled off his shirt again before laying back on the bed which was made up with clean sheets and military corners. Denise stood for a moment, unsure of what to think and then he smiled up at her.

“It's OK if you wanna go. I'm not sorry I tried, but I get it if this isn't what you want,” he assured her.

“I do want this, but I don't think I'll measure up to other women you've known.”

“Come here,” he said, ushering her closer.

Denise came to lay next to him and he reached over her to turn off the lamp, leaving the room dark.

“I won't push you into anything, honey...I just want you close,” he said, “and for the record, you are far above any other woman, Denise. I'm crazy about you.”

His voice was dripping with the need for human contact and she squirmed over to settle into his arms. He was so warm and he smelled so good, like some kind of old-fashioned cologne she couldn't place.

Denise knew then that she wanted to be with him, she didn't know if it would turn into a real relationship or not, but she knew she wanted to take it to the limit with him in that night.

She raised up on her elbow and rested her cheek against the palm of her hand to look at him for a moment although it was almost so dark that she could barely see him at all.

Denise lay her hand on his chest and could feel his heart racing beneath the thin white undershirt. She moved over him and kissed his lips again, certain now that she wanted to go all the way with a man for the first time in her life.

“Can you show me what to do?” she asked between kisses in a sultry little voice she didn't recognize.

“I can show you anything you like, honey.”

“Good, cause you're making me want things I've never wanted before.”

“I wanna lay you out right and make you cum nice and slow. I wanna fuck you nice and gentle and then maybe a little harder if you ask me to,” he growled.

“Jesus,” she whined, rolling back to pull him over her.

Her loins burned for him and a pulse was beating in her core. She needed him in that moment and only he would do. Merle was between her legs then in an instant and he urged her right leg foot and onto his back, thrusting against her scrubs like a man on fire. He raised both her hands over her head and kissed her a little deeper and to her surprise, she didn't feel intimidated by it. She knew he'd stop if she felt off about it, but she didn't want him to stop.

Her curiosity got the better of her when he let her wrists go and she reached down to feel how big and hard he was.

“Oh my God!” she gasped.

“What?”

“You're...huge!” she grinned.

“Well, thanks!” he chuckled. “Will I do for ya then?”

“Uh, yeah. Might even be a little too much.”

“Nah, I'll get you nice and wet first...make you cum before I take you.”

“Damn, you straight guys could shit-talk any woman out of her panties, couldn't you?”

“I do what I can,” he winked.

Merle pulled her scrub top up over her head with a little difficulty because there was no stretch to the material. He looked down at her breasts then, pulled in tight by the cutest bra she had left and he almost died.

“Good God above, Denise,” he groaned.

He bowed down to lay hot kisses all over her cleavage and then up to her neck before finally settling on slow licking of her earlobes.

“Tell me if you wanna stop,” he said.

“I don't want to stop,” she breathed. “I want this.”

“Thank God, cause I'm so hard it hurts.”

Denise reached behind her back to unfasten her bra and tossed it down to the floor as he drank in the sight of her perfect double Ds.

“Fuckin' hell, woman! There is a God after all. These tits have gotta be fuckin' holy.”

He came down to take her right breast with his left hand and sucked it so good her toes were curling instantly. The slight graze of his five o'clock shadow had that roughness that she was unaccustomed to and she loved it. He moved from one nipple to the other, sucking and teasing with his tongue as she squirmed below him begging for more.

“You're making me crazy!” she cried out.

He rose up on his knees then to pull her scrub pants off and before she knew what hit her he was stripping his own clothes off, revealing to her hungry eyes a rock hard dick through his boxers.

“You wet for me, girl?” he asked and she was done.

He was so hot that she could only hand herself over to him.

“Oh yeah...and I’m all yours.”

“Now that's what I like to hear...but something tells me I could get you just a little wetter.”

He settled down between her legs again and began the journey from her upper lips down to her lower lips and he didn't miss any of the scenery along the way. He lay hot kisses all over her belly and down both thighs to her knees and then it was on as he pulled her panties off.

“I'm a lot better with my mouth than with my non-dominant hand, if you don't mind.”

“I never had a man go down on me...I was always told men only do this to make women happy.”

“I don't know who told you that, but I could eat pussy for breakfast, lunch, and dinner and still need a midnight snack,” he growled.

He worked his way up her right thigh then and instructed her to rest her legs against his forearms.

“Open up for me, honey...I'm gonna be so good to this sweet pussy.”

“Oh my God...you have such a filthy mouth,” she whined.

“And I haven't even used it on you yet.”

He kissed her lips wet and soft for a good minute before starting to use his tongue and she was already so in need. This is where Tara would normally be grinding on her and they'd cum simultaneously wrapped up in each others arms and legs. She thought of Tara for a second and missed her, but things had gone so wrong in the past few months and all they ever did was fight. It was never going to work with her and she knew it.

Merle used his tongue then to separate her lips and she could already feel herself coming apart.

“Oh my God...I'm so close,” she panted.

“Already? Don't you dare cum yet, honey. I'm havin' fun down here.”

He backed off then and slid a single finger inside her as she raised her legs up and open, almost begging for more of his touch.

“I can't wait to get inside you, Denise. I'm gonna slide in so slow...give you one inch at a time till you're begging for more.”

“Fuck,” she winced.

His mouth was so filthy she couldn't take it anymore.

He finally wrapped his wet lips around her clit and held her by the hips to keep her still. He drifted the tip of his tongue back and forth over her lips and clit as she held her hands to her eyes in disbelief.

“Where did you learn this and why are you torturing me?” she moaned.

“Take a couple deep breaths for me, girl. Don't cum yet...cool it down now.”

“Please!”

“Shhh...touch your breasts for me, angel. Lemme see you get those perfect nipples hard.”

Their eyes had adjusted to the light a little and they could see each other now in dimness. She moved her hands over her breasts then as he watched from between her open thighs and blew soft warm breath on her pussy the whole time.

“Merle, please!” she cried out.

“Alright then, but you gotta work on your stamina. When I eat that pussy, I want more than one helping,” he cackled.

He dialed it up and sucked her clit in a way that left her no choice but to cum and he filled her with two thick fingers as she did. Her body clung to his fingers as she let go and it felt like heaven.

“You gonna let me have you, honey?” he asked.

“Do you have anything for protection?”

“Never thought I'd need 'em, but yeah, just a second.”

She watched as he got up off the bed and dropped his boxers to the floor, her eyes following his perfect ass as he left the room. In only a minute he was back and tossed a condom on the bed next to the pillow. He crawled over her and kissed her slow.

“All goofing aside, Denise. I know I talk a lot of shit in bed but I really like you and I feel lucky just to have this night with you,” he said.

“You're turning the tables and getting all emotional on me,” she grinned.

“Am I ruining the mood?”

“Not at all...I like you too.”

She rolled him over and gave him a hand job for a few minutes, stunned at how big and hard he was, before daring to give her very first blow job.

“You don't have to do that,” he insisted.

“I wanna try to figure it out,” she pressed with a little giggle. “Lemme check this out! I never touched one before.”

################################

“I feel like a space alien,” he chuckled as she got familiar with his dick.

He lay back as she touched him and it was fascinating to say the least. She was definitely checking out the scenery, he felt like he was at the doctor's office for a bit...and then she went for it. Denise licked a slow trail around the head of his cock and she began to drown him in her natural ability.

He enjoyed a good five minutes of her newly discovered oral talents and then he had to have her.

“Denise...”

“Yeah?”

“You ready?”

“I think so.”

Merle took some time just to kiss her again and enjoy how good it felt to have a beautiful woman beneath him. She was perfect in every way with her heart-shaped face and sea green eyes. Her body made him ache and the way her golden hair lay spread out on the pillow left him with a need for her that went far beyond just one night.

She said she was ready so Merle took her at her word and slid a condom on to make love to the first woman he'd had in years. He was excited and scared like a teenager. This seemed like an experiment to her, but for him, it was his one chance to be with a woman he was crazy for. Daryl told him to forget it on day one but he'd never been able to. Merle thought about her every time he dreamed.

He kissed her once again and slowly slid into her, one inch at a time, as she arched her back and closed her eyes.

“Oh...my...God!” she whined.

“You OK?”

“Yeah...I'm so goooooood!” she moaned.

He took her slow and gentle and it was easily the most incredible event of his life. She was so soft and beautiful and yielding to him. She made a soft whining sound that made him feel like a man again as he fucked her and he never wanted it to end. Denise was the one and he knew it.

He stayed on top for a long time, just enjoying the moment but eventually she wanted to take charge and he was more than fine with that too.

“I wanna be on top,” she said suddenly and he couldn't think of a better idea.

Merle lay back on the bed as she crawled over him and threw her leg over his hips.

“I always secretly wanted to try this,” she whispered.

“You always secretly wanted to ride dick?” he grinned.

“Don't tell anyone...they'll take away my lesbian card.”

“I won't breathe a word.”

With that, she lay her hands on either side of his head and slowly took him in, her eyes rolling back in her head as she did.

“Oh yeah!” she groaned and then she rolled her hips for the next few minutes, driving him absolutely crazy. She could feel him filling her, the pressure was intense and addictive. “I feel that literally everywhere...damn!”

“Good Lord, you take that dick and abuse me, woman!”

Denise was wild for his dick, fucking fast and hard and then slowing it down just enough to make him almost cry before going back to fast and hard.

“That's so fuckin' good...oh my God!” she whined.

“Don't stop...oh fuck, Denise! Don't you dare stop.”

He needed to cum a lot sooner than expected but it had been years so he took some solace in that. He couldn't be expected to last long when he had a woman like Denise in his bed. She seemed to be happy when it was over and he hope that he hadn't pushed her into anything she might regret.

/

“Please, stay with me till morning,” he said when she came back from the bathroom.

“I'll stay,” she smiled, and curled up next to him in bed. “I can't believe I just did that.”

“Any regrets?” he asked tentatively.

“Nope.”

“Thank God for that. This was a pretty desperate, ballsy move to hit on a woman who doesn't even like men, but I had to try. I've had it pretty bad for you since the day I first saw you.”

“Seriously?”

“Oh yeah. I still remember it. I showed up here and had to let you check me out to see if I was fit to join the group and I couldn't take my eyes off of you. You had on these pink scrubs and your hair was down, all wavy on your shoulders. You didn't look twice at me but I thought about that little exam for weeks.”

“I had no idea.”

“I was pretty shy and then as soon as I got brave enough to talk to you Daryl told me you were only into women. I've been moping about it ever since.”

“I'm really glad this happened,” she said. “Life is so strange, isn't it?”

“It really is. Denise?”

“Yeah?”

“I don't mean to pressure you or anything, but I don't want this to end.”

“This is all new to me and it happened so fast...but I need to see where it goes,” she said.

“That's all I'm asking for, Denise, just a chance. I wanna be with you and try to make you happy.”

“You're already making me happy,” she smiled. “I think this is gonna be good.”

“So how do we tell people, or do you want to keep it secret?” he asked.

“I'm not keeping secrets, but how we tell everyone needs to be a conversation for the morning...you wiped me out,” she yawned.

“I'll let you sleep then,” he grinned pulling her in close, “and tomorrow I'll bring you some flowers.”

  
  



End file.
